vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Billie (Supernatural)
|-| Reaper= |-| New Death= Summary Billie was a reaper encountered by Sam Winchester for the first time during the Rabid outbreak. After making a deal with the Winchesters in their escape of Site 94, she was stabbed in the back by Castiel, breaking the deal. After her death, she was reincarnated and promoted as the new Death, taking his place, with a new ring and scythe. Powers and Stats Tier: At least''' 7-C', possibly '''7-B' | Low 2-C Name: Billie | Billie, Death, The Pale Horsewoman, The Angel of Death, The Grim Reaper Origin: Supernatural Gender: Female Age: At least Millions of Years Old Classification: Angel (Reaper) | Horsewoman of the Apocalypse Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Matter Manipulation (Atomic level), Energy Manipulation, Telekinesis, Pyrokinesis, Photokinesis, Astral Projection / Dream Walking, Non-Corporeal, Immortality (Types 1 and 3), Regeneration (Mid-High), Invisibility, Intangibility, Telepathy, Memory Manipulation, Teleportation (even between realms), Healing, Resurrection, Soul Manipulation, Chronokinesis, Disease Manipulation, Death Manipulation, Terrakinesis, Immunity to Time Stop, Soul Manipulation as she doesn't have one, and Diseases, Sleep Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Higher Senses (Angels can see things normally invisible to humans as well as the true nature of a being), Voice Mimicry, BFR (via placing finger), Can physically grab incorporeal beings | All of the previous as well as Reality Warping, Immortality (Types 1, 3 and 8, reliant on death), Life and Death Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Spatial Manipulation, Abstract Existence, Time Manipulation, Supernatural Senses, Cosmic Perception, Telepathy, Teleportation, Telekinesis, Weather Manipulation, Thermokinesis, Matter Manipulation (Likely sub-atomic level, as she is above Archangels; or even quantic level, as Death is compared to God), Durability Bypassing, Necromancy/Resurrection, Acausality, Plot Manipulation Attack Potency: At least Town level, possibly City level (A very powerful reaper, obviously above Castiel and could be somehow comparable to Zachariah, as Castiel feared her) | Universe level+ (Equal to the former Death). However, as the conceptual embodiment of Death, she doesn't focus on raw destruction. Speed: Subsonic+ movement speed, with Massively Hypersonic reactions (Powerscalling from Castiel) | Unknown (Could be comparable to other Primordial Beings, but it is unclear) Lifting Strength: Class 5 | Unknown Striking Strength: At least Town Class, possibly City Class '''| '''Unknown (Her Death Touch and Scythe can ignore durability and practically kill anything) Durability: At least Town level, possibly City level (Regeneration and her nature as a Non-Corporeal being in True Form make her very hard to kill) | Likely Universe level+ (God can't kill her). Exists as an embodiment of death, and will continue to exist as long as the concept of death remains, making her hard to kill. Stamina: Nigh-Limitless | Likely Infinite Range: Kilometers for most abilities, at least Low Multiversal for teleportation | Likely at least Low Multiversal Standard Equipment: None notable | Scythe, Ring Intelligence: Superhumanly Intelligent (As an angel and a reaper, Billie possesses a superhuman level of intelligence, both due to her age and nature) | Nigh-Omniscient (Death has an almost absolute awareness of the universe that exceeds that of the archangels, and is only rivaled by God.) Weaknesses: Angel blade, Enochian Sigils, Holy Fire, Holy Oil (to an extent) | Death can be bound by certain spells. The former Death was bound once by Lucifer, and another time by Sam and Dean. She can be killed with her own Scythe. Key: Base | New Death Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Supernatural Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Angels Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Abstract Entities Category:Time Users Category:Time Travelers Category:Memory Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Matter Users Category:Energy Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Life and Death Users Category:Death Users Category:Soul Users Category:Immortals Category:Telepaths Category:Plot Manipulation Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Space Users Category:Disease Users Category:Fire Users Category:Light Users Category:Astral Projection Users Category:Dream Users Category:Mind Users Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 2